


Horses

by cranesflying



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fairytale Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranesflying/pseuds/cranesflying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red sucks at horsemanship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses

The wolf that inhabited Red’s body had its perks. For one, she could hear like the dickens and could track by scent as a human, which made hiding from her impossible and an invaluable hunter when they were starving. Not to mention, she could swing a small tree like a club as a werewolf, which made cutting through small forces of opponents child’s play. They usually had a following of wolves or a dog when the weather agreed with them, though the former tended to keep a distance because of Red’s blonde-haired companion. This had its drawbacks, however. Wolves and dogs loved her for the wolf, but horses were another story.

Emma watched helplessly as the frightened and confused animal skittered in circles on the hilltop, dancing away from the woman in red every time she tried to raise her foot to the stirrup. Red understood the fear and tried her hardest not to let it frustrate her, but as time wore on, it began to wear on her nerves. (Not Emma’s—almost nothing matched this in entertainment value.) The brunette’s temper finally snapped when she hooked her toe in the stirrup and hopped, only to have the horse crash its chestnut rump into her and send her flying as the animal pranced away to the other side of Emma’s big, gray mare. The brunette sat up, swore, and pounded the ground once with a fist. As a wolf, she could definitely keep up with Emma’s horse at a walk, but anything faster than a canter would leave the wolf in the dust. Horses back at the palace knew Red’s scent and learned not to fear it, but ever since Red lost her horse a few weeks ago, the pair had been on the hunt for another.

“You sure you don’t want help?” Emma asked, amused, as she leaned forward in the saddle far enough to rest her forearms on the slightly raised pommel. Red’s green eyes lifted to Emma’s blue ones and she met that little grin with a scowl.

“Oh, fuck off,” she barked as she stood and dusted off her trousers. Emma had to turn her head to hide the way her smirk broadened into a grin as Red marched after the horse, who, sensing round two, had made an escape down the steep hill. They’d be there for a while, it seemed.


End file.
